Mirai Nikki
by Nanomachine02
Summary: No deberías hacerlo. No deberías ocultarte más. Porque yo realmente deseo descubrir el azul en tus ojos.
1. Chapter 1

Él abrió sus ojos por enésima vez. Era inútil seguir intentándolo.

El sol ya mostraba sus primeros rayos y su estómago le sugirió que era mejor levantarse. Se encaminó hacia la cocina tal y como había salido de la cama: con su pijama de lana puesta.

Su madre ya tenia listo el desayuno. Un enorme bostezo salió de su garganta. Empezó a comer con la esperanza de que todo aquello le ayudara a reponerse.

Había sido una noche pésima. Una más para ser exactos.

No acababa de comprender las razones, pero el hecho era que llevaba semanas con un terrible insomnio que amenazaba con quebrantar su salud.

Oishi le había aplicado un cuestionario completo acerca de las cosas que podrían preocuparlo.

Momoshiroh pensaba que era un caso de desnutrición, su capitán necesitaba comer más.

A Echizen le parecía increíble que alguien pudiera tener dificultades para dormir.

Y Fuji. Fuji simplemente lo miraba y sonreía.

- Típico - pensó mientras exhalaba un suspiro.

Afortunadamente era domingo y tenía el día libre. Decidió que saldría al centro comercial y vería los artículos más nuevos. Con suerte, encontraría alguna raqueta que le gustara.

Recogió la mesa y se dirigió a la ducha. Mientras enjuagaba los restos de jabón en su cuerpo recordó lo qué estarían haciendo sus compañeros.

Kaido se levantaría temprano y saldría a correr. Kikumaru estaba ansioso por jugar los nuevos videojuegos que sus hermanos habían adquirido. Inui iría a Kanagawa a encontrarse con su amigo Yanagi. Kawamura trabajaría todo el día con su padre.

Salió del baño y se dirigió al closet. Sin pensarlo demasiado eligió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

- Yo lo único que deseaba era dormir.

Antes de salir miró por la ventana. Era un hermoso día.

- No está muy lejos. Iré caminando.

Tomó una pequeña mochila, metió sus llaves y su cartera, la cargó en su espalda y salió.

Al llegar a los almacenes se sumergió en los artículos que éstos tenían a la venta, así que pronto se encontraba muy entretenido. El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y cuando se dio cuenta, el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

Prácticamente había recorrido todas las tiendas, sin embargo aún quedaban dos en el fondo a las que no había entrado. Primero fue a la tienda de takoyaki y compro una ración para su abuelo. Luego se dirigió al último comercio.

La tienda lucía un tanto extraña. Al entrar, el aroma del incienso y el sonido de una dulce melodía lo envolvieron. El murmullo del exterior desapareció completamente. Sin embargo aún no podía ver a nadie. Entonces, detrás del mostrador se abrió una enorme cortina roja.

- Bienvenido.

- Buenas tardes.

Tezuka observó a aquella mujer. Parecía un poco mayor, tal vez de unos cuarenta años. Vestía una blusa de manga larga color blanco, sobre la cual se posaba un chaleco color negro con bordados de flores en color rojo. Una falda amplia, larga y también de color negro cerraba el conjunto.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? - preguntó la mujer observándolo con curiosidad.

-Solo miraba. Tiene usted una tienda muy singular.

La mujer rió un poco.

-Sí, tal vez demasiado singular.

Tezuka dio vuelta y examinó con detenimiento el lugar. La decoración completa oscilaba entre diferentes tonos de rojo. La luz era suave, interrumpida por una gran cantidad de sombras que provenían de los objetos colocados en la pared y el techo del lugar. Lámparas, percheros, mesas, bolsas de mano, chalinas, extraños zapatos, figuras de diferentes deidades, alfombras… era difícil concentrarse en un solo objeto.

Al girar de nuevo su vista al mostrador, unas cajas de terciopelo negro llamaron su atención.

-¿Podría mostrármela?

-¿En busca de un regalo?

-No, es para mí.

En seguida le acercó un espejo ovalado y le entrego el artículo.

-¿Qué te parece?

Tezuka toco el objeto en su pecho.

-¿Qué tipo de piedra es?

-Topacio.

-Me agrada, me la llevare.

La mujer sacó de debajo del mostrador una bolsa de color rojo y depositó dentro de ella la pequeña cruz azul y su cadena.

-Creo que es todo, debo regresar pronto.

-Y dormir.

-¿Perdón?

La mujer volvió a sonreír y señaló el espejo. Tezuka miró en él y advirtió las enormes ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos. Estaba realmente avergonzado. Tal vez la mujer pensaría que se la pasaba de fiesta noche tras noche.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte.

La mujer metió nuevamente la mano dentro del mostrador y esta vez sacó una pequeña lata redonda de color blanco.

Tezuka la tomó y la sacudió un poco.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Te ayudarán a conseguir lo que tanto deseas: dormir.

Tezuka abrió la lata y encontró siete pastillas de color rosa pálido. Las acercó a su nariz y pudo percibir un exquisito olor a fresas.

-¿Cómo podrá esto ayudarme?

-¡Eres escéptico!-exclamó la mujer con un tono monótono -¿No crees que todas esas noches en vela no valen la pena como para intentarlo? Mira, el negocio no marcha muy bien en estos días y no quiero perder un cliente más, así que en agradecimiento por tu compra te las obsequiaré. Pero debes prometerme que las usarás. No temas, no te harán ningún daño.

Tezuka no podía dejar de mirar a aquella mujer. Se habían conocido hacía unos minutos y ya le estaba pidiendo una promesa. ¿Quién se creía? Pero en el fondo, sabía que por muy temprano que regresara a casa y se metiera en su cama con el firme propósito de descansar, no lo lograría. Sabía que otra noche larga y agotadora era lo único que le esperaba. Él daría cualquier cosa porque aquello terminara.

-Bien, lo haré.

-Suerte… y dulces sueños.

-Gracias.

Tezuka salió de la tienda mirando la pequeña lata en sus manos. Había oscurecido, el viento era frio y los copos de nieve golpeaban su cara. Se encamino rápidamente a la estación.

Al llegar a casa y ya en su habitación se deshizo rápidamente de toda su ropa, se puso su pijama de lana y se calzó unas mullidas pantuflas. Después de programar el reloj despertador, permaneció unos minutos sentado en el borde de la cama. Abrió la lata otra vez. Su aroma ahora le parecía más fuerte, casi hipnotizante.

-Creo que la falta de sueño esta dañando mi juicio.

Tomó una pastilla y la tragó junto con toda el agua que había servido en un vaso. Aunque la pastilla sólo había permanecido unos segundos en su boca, el sabor a fresa era grandioso, tan relajante…

Se metió en la cama.

- No deberías... no mas...

Su vista se nublaba, sus sentidos se perdían, sus ojos se cerraban, no permanecía más despierto.

La noche había llegado a su fin. Lo sabía porque, aun permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados, la luz proveniente del balcón podía ser percibida. Había sido una noche maravillosa, toda ella llena de nada más que un profundo y reparador sueño. Una suave brisa tocó sus mejillas.

_-¡Volví a dejar el ventanal abierto!_

Muy a su pesar, abrió lentamente los ojos y su vista topó con un matiz totalmente azul. Parpadeo varias veces. Abrió más los ojos y entonces pudo ver claramente que aquello era el inmenso cielo.

-¿De verdad no quieres?

Tezuka giró rápidamente la cabeza al escuchar aquella voz.

-No.

Estaba dentro de un autobús. La ventana semi abierta dejaba entrar el aire. En el asiento frente a el se encontraban Kikumaru y Fuji, quien sostenía una botella en la mano.

-¿Qué dice el servicio meteorológico?

Con un par de movimientos, Fuji consultó en el internet el estado del clima.

-Lo siento, no hay cambios. El calor continuará.

-¡Maldición!

-Anda, bébelo.

Kikumaru miró por un segundo la botella. Era milk tea, su preferido. Fuji lo conocía bien.

-Gracias.

Fuji asintió y volvió a lo que le ocupaba en la computadora.

Tezuka observaba la escena. Kikumaru tomaba un par de tragos sin apartar la vista del camino. Fuji miraba con atención la computadora que yacía sobre sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que tecleaba hábilmente.

Frotó sus ojos. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

-¿Otro más?

Kikumaru negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Kikumaru volvió a negar.

-Si estás cansado puedes dormir un poco.

-No, estoy bien mamá.

-No te burlarías si te hubieras visto.

-¿Tan malo fue?

-Sí, realmente me asustaste. Tu cuerpo estaba tieso como una tabla y tus ojos en blanco.

-Sólo fue un desmayo.

-Nunca había visto un desmayo como ése, más bien parecía un ataque de epilepsia o algo así.

-El doctor me revisó, lo sabes. Tenía la presión muy baja y además una insolación.

-Tu madre estaba furiosa conmigo por haberte llevado a dar aquel paseo. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que el calor te afectaba tanto?

-Porque sólo había sucedido una vez cuando era pequeño. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, así que no le di importancia.

-Como sea, haré lo necesario para no volver a ver algo como eso.

-De todos modos la pasamos bien, ¿eh?

-Muy bien, de hecho.

Tezuka permanecía en silencio. Todo lo que se decía en aquella conversación le era totalmente desconocido. No era un secreto para nadie que Fuji y Kikumaru eran muy buenos amigos y Tezuka no podía evitar sentir curiosidad al respecto. Sin embargo, muy pocas veces llegaban hasta sus oídos los detalles de sus salidas. Era realmente extraño que ahora hablaran con tanta soltura delante de él.

-Mira, ¿qué te parece?

Kikumaru echó un vistazo a la computadora.

-Se ven genial. ¿Pero, para que las tomaste?

-El señor Inue esta elaborando un reportaje especial para Gekkan Pro Tennis y me pidió ayuda con las fotografías y algunas entrevistas.

-Pensaba que ya habían hecho uno antes.

-Es verdad. Pero esta vez el tema principal no será el tenis, si no la vida escolar de las diferentes escuelas del país.

-Oh, vaya. Bueno si hay alguien que sabe sobre actividades escolares es el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Definitivamente una entrevista con Tezuka seria...

-No, el no.

La voz de Fuji era peligrosamente cruda.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es suficiente con lo que debo aguantar durante el tiempo que estamos juntos en el equipo.

-No debería ser de esa manera.

-Pero lo es.

-Fujiko...

A pesar del intenso calor, Tezuka sintió claramente como un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero.

_-¿Por qu__e __le resulto tan repulsivo?_

Tezuka se había hecho una y otra vez la misma pregunta.

Después de algunos segundos, Kikumaru retomó el tema.

-Discúlpame, no quise molestarte.

-Nunca lo haces. Éste es mi problema y tú no debes pagar las consecuencias.

-Si te refieres a que gracias a tu "problema" podemos escaparnos de vez en cuando de los entrenamientos, entonces deberías tener más problemas.

Al ver la cálida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Kikumaru, Fuji no pudo hacer otra cosa más que regresar aquel gesto de amabilidad.

-Me esforzaré.

Y ahí estaban otra vez. Tan amigos como siempre. Aunque los desacuerdos surgieran entre ellos, las cosas nunca pasaban a más. ¿Por qué no podía ser igual con él? Sabía que Kikumaru era un tipo de buen corazón, pero a veces simplemente no podía reprimir sus sentimientos negativos.

_-Siempre es lo mismo. En verdad no logro entenderte... Además, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? No recuerdo nada sobre esta mañana…_

Los minutos pasaban en silencio. Kikumaru se concentraba en el paisaje y Fuji estaba absorto ordenando las fotografías en la computadora.

Por más que lo pensaba, Tezuka no encontraba otra solución. Tendría que preguntar. Se sujetó al respaldo y lentamente se inclino hacia adelante.

-Fuji, ¿donde esta el resto del equipo?

Silencio.

-¿Kikimaru?

Ninguna respuesta.

Tezuka estaba a punto de insistir, cuando sus ojos advirtieron algo que heló su sangre: mas adelante de los chicos, una joven mujer retocaba su maquillaje sosteniendo un espejo. En el espejo se reflejaba el interior del autobús incluyendo a Fuji y Kikumaru, pero no a su propia figura.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Qué fresco! Amo el aire acondicionado, nya.

Fuji miro su reloj.

-En una hora estaremos en Tokio.

Un quejido lastimero salió de los labios de Kikumaru. La idea de regresar a la rutina diaria no le hacia mucha gracia.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Tezuka nos dejo una tarea. ¿Has pensado en algo?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada?

-Las vacaciones son para olvidarse del club.

-Las vacaciones de Tezuka no.

-Tezuka no sabe lo que son las vacaciones.

Los dos rieron al unísono.

Tezuka frunció el ceño. Por alguna extraña razón, se encontraba con sus compañeros, pero éstos no se percataban de su presencia. Aunque su temor ante tal situación no había desaparecido, se consolaba pensando que permaneciendo a su lado estaría protegido.

Fuji y Kikumaru habían ido a la estación de tren en autobús y de ahí viajarían a Tokio. Al principio no entendía la necesidad de hacer tal cosa, pero luego se entero que estaban en Chiba y que sus compañeros habían pasado unos días con los tíos de Fuji. Tezuka había tomado asiento al otro lado del pasillo, en un lugar que había quedado vacio.

Cuando el tren inicio su marcha Kikumaru se recostó, colocando la cabeza sobre las piernas de Fuji. Este comenzó a juguetear con el cabello rojizo, haciendo que su amigo cerrara los ojos y sonriera contento.

-¿Eiji?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Crees que Tezuka ya tenga preparada una nueva técnica?

-Probablemente. Ya sabes que el tenis es su vida.

-Si, su vida...

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a Tokio. Kikumaru le propuso a Fuji quedarse en su casa, pues la suya estaba muy lejos y el genio se veía bastante cansado. Fuji estuvo de acuerdo.

La pieza de Kikumaru era pequeña, lo que no era raro teniendo una familia tan numerosa. La casa en si era muy ruidosa, todo lo contrario a lo que Tezuka estaba acostumbrado.

Casi de inmediato, Kikumaru y Fuji fueron a dormir. Entonces Tezuka se quedo de pie en medio de la habitación. Por un momento pensó en salir de ahí e ir a su propia casa, pero la idea quedo descartada casi al instante pues no tenía dinero. Es mas, aunque lo tuviera el transporte público a esas horas ya no funcionaba. Pero sobretodo, tenia el presentimiento que no debía quedarse solo.

Quedarse quieto, tampoco era lo mejor. Intento andar de un lado a otro de la habitación pero a lo reducido del lugar, había que agregar el hecho que Fuji estaba tendido en el suelo y no muy lejos de el se apilaba un cúmulo de maletas. Cuando tropezó por enésima vez con los bultos, Tezuka concluyo que andar tres pasos rectos en ese lugar era imposible.

De entre el montón de cosas algo llamo su atención: una raqueta color blanco. Estaba fuera de su funda. Que descuido. Hasta un novato sabia que de esa forma se volvía propensa a los golpes. Por suerte, encontró la funda. Estaba por introducir la raqueta cuando se percato que dentro había algo. Lentamente, extrajo lo que resulto ser una hoja. Tezuka se pregunto que contenía. Tal vez solo era un apunte de clases olvidado...

De pronto escucho un ruido: Fuji se habia levantado. Con cuidado se retiro hasta una esquina.

Fuji tomo una botella que estaba sobre el escritorio de Eiji. Bebió varios tragos. Su vista estaba fija en el vacio.

Un suave apretón en el hombro lo hizo mirar hacia atrás.

-Te he despertado.

-Esta bien, yo también tenia sed. ¿Me regalas un poco?

-Claro.

Kikumaru bebió el resto del agua y tiro la botella en el cesto de la basura.

-Eiji... ¿Debo hacerlo?

-Por supuesto.

-Tengo miedo.

La voz de Fuji era un hilo, casi inaudible.

-Lo sé.

-Tal vez piense que estoy loco. No sé qué haría si después ya no quisiera ni dirigirme la palabra.

Kikumaru se trepo arriba del escritorio, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No sé lo qué hará, pero sí sé que será honesto. Además nada puede ser peor que la duda.

-Pero yo…

La suave voz se convertía en sollozos ahogados y de las tersas mejillas resbalaban lágrimas.

Para Tezuka, el mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido. Sus ojos sólo distinguían aquellas lágrimas. Sus oídos sólo escuchaban aquel llanto. Su corazón se estremecía.

-Fujiko escúchame, debes ser fuerte. El Fuji que yo conozco siempre lo ha sido.

Con cuidado, Kikumaru limpio sus lagrimas.

Tezuka no conocía el motivo de tal aflicción, pero no le agradaba lo que veía. Muchas veces se había quejado de que Fuji era demasiado despreocupado, pero ahora comprendía que era su naturaleza. Lo prefería así. Lo quería ver de vuelta como siempre. Y no deseaba toparse ni una sola vez con la persona que provocaba todo esto.

Los dos chicos volvieron a dormir y Tezuka permaneció sentado en la esquina. Durante lo que parecieron horas, trato de ignorar el intenso frio.

_-¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Esta tarde la temperatura era altísima!_

Tal vez si buscara el control remoto de la calefacción. No, en medio de ese desastre no encontraría nada. Froto sus brazos. Sólo traía puesta una camisa ligera y unos jeans.

Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre Fuji. Era tan menudo que la mitad izquierda del futon estaba totalmente libre.

Tezuka lo pensaba seriamente. No era la mejor idea, pero al parecer sí la única. Se despojó de sus zapatos y se acercó lentamente. Con extrema precaución se metió dentro del futon. El cuerpo a su lado desprendía un agradable calor. Para controlar el nerviosismo que empezaba a invadirlo, Tezuka apretó los dientes.

_-Bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiré que esto se repita. _

_

* * *

_

Por ultimo, se olvidó de todo y entro en el mundo de los sueños.

-¿Podemos pasar?

-Lamento mucho venir a molestar.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que él comprenderá. ¿Que tal los exámenes?

-Bueno, en las materias que soy malo las cosas se me complican.

-Entiendo. Al menos este periodo ya termino. Abre por favor.

-No responde...

-Debe estar agotado, toda la semana estudio hasta tarde. Vamos a entrar.

Suavemente la puerta se abrió.

-Hijo, te buscan.

Una voz familiar seguida de una suave sacudida, lo hicieron abrir los ojos. Poco a poco se incorporo. Su madre venia acompañada.

-Oishi, ¿que haces aquí a esta hora?

-Es casi medio día...

Oishi lo miraba confundido. Se froto la frente con la mano izquierda.

-Madre, lo siento. Prometí que te ayudaría.

-Esta bien. Los dejo para que hablen.

-Gracias.

La puerta se cerró.

-¿Que pasa?

-Necesito que vengas conmigo.

-No has contestado mi pregunta.

Oishi titubeo.

-Se trata de Fuji. Necesito que me acompañes al hospital.

Tezuka no necesito escuchar más. Se metió al baño y comenzó a prepararse para salir.

* * *

-¿Porque no me llamaste temprano?

-Lo hice, pero nadie contestaba. Tu madre dijo que solo tu y ella estaban en casa. Tú dormías y ella estaba afuera en el jardín, así que no escucharon el teléfono.

Tezuka se sentía molesto. Había prometido a su madre que le ayudaría en el jardín, pero se había quedado dormido y ella había tenido que hacer el trabajo sola.

-Creí que tenías problemas de insomnio.

-Ayer por fin pude conciliar el sueño.

-¿Cómo lo lograste? ¡No me digas que estás ingiriendo medicamentos sin consultar a un medico!

-No… no precisamente.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Tal vez algo que comí me relajó lo suficiente.

Oishi no se tragaba ese cuento, pero no insistió. Tezuka aprovechó la oportunidad para cambiar de tema.

-¿Que le sucede a Fuji? ¿Esta enfermo?

Oishi negó con la cabeza.

-Tuvo un accidente anoche.

Las cejas de Tezuka se contrajeron.

-¿Como es posible? ¿Los padres de Kikumaru les permiten salir hasta tarde?

-No estaba con Eiji.

-Pensé que pasarían juntos el fin de semana.

-Yo también.

El taxi se detuvo frente al semáforo rojo.

Las calles se vestían totalmente de blanco, seguramente había nevado toda la noche. La cabeza de Tezuka daba vueltas. Poco a poco, imágenes difusas regresaron a su mente.

-Fue tan real...

-¿Qué?

-Nada. ¿Quien te aviso?

-Eiji. El personal del hospital lo contacto porque entre las cosas de Fuji encontraron su número.

-¿Quieres decir que Fuji estaba inconsciente?

Oishi asintió. Era evidente que trataba de disimular su angustia, pero el gesto rígido en su cara lo delataba.

El semáforo cambió al verde y el taxista pisó el acelerador.

* * *

-Le agradezco mucho.

Inclinándose, Kikumaru abandonó el consultorio. Sus manos sostenían un par de documentos.

Afuera, una chica lo esperaba. Se dirigieron a la sala de espera donde ella se puso cómoda en un sillón, mientras Kikumaru permanecía recargado en la pared.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Debemos esperar a los demás.

Ante la negativa, la muchacha soltó un resoplido de impaciencia.

-¡Eiji!

Desde el otro lado de la sala, Oishi agitaba su mano. Con largos pasos, Kikumaru se encaminó a el.

-¡Qué bueno que han llegado!

-Perdón por la espera.

-¿Le has avisado a su familia?

-Si, capitán. Ellos no estaban en Tokio pero ya vienen para acá. ¡Además hay buenas noticias! El medico dice que es solo cuestión de horas para que Fuji recupere la conciencia.

-¿Podemos verlo?

-Tendremos que esperar hasta la hora de visita.

-¿A que hora será?

-A las nueve de la noche. No se ustedes pero a mi no me importa esperar. ¡Definitivamente no me iré sin ver a Fujiko!

-Eiji, baja la voz.

-¡Oishi, no me regañes! ¡No ves que Fuji casi no la cuenta! ¿Que hubiera hecho sin mi mejor amigo? Yo...

-Me da mucho gusto conocerlos.

La atención de los tres tenistas se volcó hacia la figura de la chica que, sin empacho alguno, había interrumpido y hecho a un lado a Kikumaru.

-Mi nombre es Miyawaki Sanae.

Tezuka y Oishi la miraban intrigados.

-Soy la novia de Syuusuke.

-¡Oh! Disculpa, soy Oishi.

Oishi procuro sonreir mientras estrechaba la mano de la niña.

-Mi nombre es Tezuka. Mucho gusto.

Tezuka hizo una marcada reverencia.

-Le agradecemos que esté al pendiente de la salud de nuestro compañero.

-No, al contrario. Me da muchísimo gusto conocerlos y confirmar que Syuusuke no miente cuando dice que no tiene uno, sino varios hermanos.

A Tezuka le pareció anormal ese comentario. Todos sabían que para Fuji su hermano era único.

-Por lo que acabo de escuchar, la situación no es grave. De todos modos, esperaré hasta la hora de visita.

-Uno de nosotros también debe permanecer aquí.

-Yo iré a comprar los medicamentos.

Kikumaru le mostro a Tezuka las recetas medicas.

-¿Cuándo debe empezar a tomarlos?

-Cuando despierte.

-Entonces será mejor que yo me encargue. Quédate con la señorita Miyawaki.

Kikumaru frunció el ceño en señal de protesta, pero Tezuka lo ignoró.

-Oishi, ve a la escuela y habla con Inui. El hará el resto.

Oishi asintió.

Dicho esto, cada uno se dirigió en distintas direcciones.

* * *

Tezuka miraba con atención el ir y venir de las enfermeras. Era su única distracción. Una vez que hubo comprado los medicamentos en la farmacia del hospital y regresado a la sala de espera, se dispuso a pasar una larga tarde.

Sanae le había preguntado muchas cosas sobre él mismo, sobre el club, pero sobre todo de Fuji. No cabía duda que le interesaba. Qué lástima que no pudiera ayudarla en mucho. Porque si Fuji fuera por ejemplo un kanji, sería uno de esos de tal complejidad, que ni siquiera el sabía como leer. Al final la chica había caído dormida, víctima del cansancio. Aunque al principio se negaba, la convenció para que regresara a su casa.

Después Oishi y Kikumaru habían salido a comprar unas hamburguesas. Desde entonces habían pasado casi treinta minutos y pronto sería la hora de visita.

-¿Señor?

Tezuka se puso de pie.

-Ya puede pasar a ver al paciente. Por favor, sígame.

La enfermera caminaba deprisa. Cada vez que se acercaban a una habitación, Tezuka se preguntaba si sería la que buscaban. Finalmente, hicieron alto en el fondo de un silencioso corredor.

-Es aquí.

Tezuka tragó saliva y giró la perilla. Se acerco con cautela. Se sentía angustiado ante lo que vería. Para su sorpresa Fuji se lucia mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. Estaba cubierto hasta el pecho y sólo su brazo derecho salía de entre las sabanas.

Alrededor había un par de monitores y máquinas emitiendo sonidos curiosos. La enfermera comenzó a tomar varios datos.

-No intente entender a las máquinas, eso no ayudara a su amigo.

Tezuka apartó los ojos de los monitores. La enfermera había terminado sus labores.

-Hable con él. Es muy probable que pueda escucharlo.

-Eso no es fácil.

-No necesita una conversación compleja. Unas palabras sencillas bastarán para reconfortarlo.

-No soy bueno con las palabras. No como él.

-Parece que lo conoce muy bien.

-Solo lo necesario.

-Bien, me retiro. Si necesita ayuda sólo presione el botón. Estamos a sus órdenes.

Tezuka miraba con detenimiento a Fuji.

-Si no fuera por el respirador y la aguja en tu brazo, yo podría decir que sólo estás durmiendo, como en ese raro sueño...

Pero recordando más claramente, se dio cuenta que entonces no había podido contemplar con detalle ese rostro.

-Me recuerdas a los ángeles.

Tezuka sonreía para sí mismo.

-Me alegro que no te pasara nada grave.

Mientras más lo admiraba, más deseaba poder tocarlo. Sin que supiera cuándo, ese deseo llevó a su mano a posarse sobre el hombro desnudo del genio.

Sus dedos recorrían con delicadeza la cálida piel. No se habría detenido si no hubiera sido porque la sábana se cruzó en su camino. Por un momento dudó y luego, con un movimiento suave, descubrió al muchacho hasta el vientre.

Entonces sintió cómo la rabia se apoderaba de él: Fuji tenía el costado y el brazo izquierdo sumamente golpeados. Su piel era de un color rojo oscuro, casi verde, a causa de los coágulos de sangre. Las partes más laceradas del brazo estaban cubiertas por gasas y sus costillas envueltas en vendajes.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Quién estaba contigo?

Tezuka sentía un tremendo ardor en los ojos, sabía que debía controlarse.

La hora de visita había terminado. Tezuka había pasado los últimos minutos caminado en círculos, recobrando la cordura. Estaba listo para salir cuando tras él, escuchó un ruido. Regresó corriendo al lado de la cama: Fuji había despertado. Tosía con fuerza, parecía que se ahogaba.

Tezuka presionó el botón que estaba sobre la cabecera de la cama. Enseguida la enfermera se presentó y comenzó a auxiliarlo.

-Estará bien, es sólo una reacción natural ante el respirador.

* * *

-No, ahora está dormido. No hay problema. Nos vemos.

Durante las primeras horas del martes, Fuji fue dado de alta. Su familia había tenido problemas para encontrar un vuelo libre desde Hawai, así que tardaría un día más.

Por su parte, Tezuka se negó rotundamente a dejar a Fuji en manos de Kikumaru. En lugar de ello, pidió permiso a su padre para quedarse en su casa y cuidarlo. También hizo uso de los privilegios que su posición como presidente del consejo estudiantil y capitán le daban en la escuela para ausentarse de clases.

Fuji le dijo que podía tomar la comida que deseara y usar la televisión o tomar cualquier libro del estudio. De esa manera podría esperar a los demás regulares sin aburrirse demasiado.

Después de varias horas leyendo, su vista le pidió un receso. Tezuka salió al jardín. Era muy diferente al suyo, pequeño y de estilo occidental. Aun así brindaba una enorme tranquilad. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Fuji y tenia tantas cosas que preguntar. Debía ser paciente, lo sabia. Por el momento el reposo era esencial para su compañero.

De regreso en el interior, Tezuka subió al segundo piso. En silencio entro en la tercera habitación del pasillo. Fuji seguía durmiendo en gran parte por la influencia de los medicamentos. Tezuka se vio tentado a despertarlo y ofrecerle algún alimento, pero al final prefirió no molestarlo.

Dispuesto a continuar con su lectura, volvió a la silla que había ocupado antes. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el sonido de un crujido lo interrumpió. Tezuka se quedo mirando el armario. El sonido se repitió, esta vez más estrepitoso.

Tezuka hizo a un lado el portafolios de Fuji y abrió el armario. Si no hubiera reaccionado rápido, un mundo de cosas le habría caído encima. A sus pies había una decena de bolas de billar, cajas, ropa y un montón de más artilugios. Por suerte Fuji no había escuchado nada. Tezuka soltó un suspiro y empezó a recoger.

Apareció entonces un detalle inesperado: las viejas raquetas de Fuji. Por el tamaño Tezuka dedujo que se trataban de todas las que había tenido desde que empezó a jugar, cuando todavía era un niño. La verdad nunca imagino que Fuji atesorara tanto los recuerdos relacionados con el tenis. Sin embargo había una que perecía no ser suya, la talla era demasiado grande para su estatura. Seguramente pertenecía a Yuta.

Tezuka recordó un pequeño truco que su abuelo le había enseñado para cuando necesitara medir alguna longitud y no contara con el instrumento apropiado para hacerlo: debía extender el dedo índice y el pulgar y recorrer el objeto cuantas veces fuera necesario. La distancia entre ambos dedos era de quince centímetros, así que al final solo debía multiplicar el número de veces por quince y entonces tendría la longitud.

Tezuka probó con la raqueta. De hecho también era un poco grande para Yuta y... era exactamente de su talla.

Esto no le gustaba. Abrió la funda. Dentro había una raqueta nueva color blanco y una hoja.

-No puede ser...


	3. Chapter 3

Bajo el cielo nocturno la nieve se precipitaba con violencia, al mismo tiempo que un viento helado mecía los árboles.

Afortunadamente dentro era diferente. La luz eléctrica y la calefacción hacían que el paisaje exterior aparentara ser una escena de alguna película vista en el televisor.

Tezuka lavaba unos vasos mientras escuchaba con atención los sonidos del resto de la casa: la transmisión de las noticias que Oishi miraba y la voz de Kikumaru que no paraba de reír.

-¡Tezuka, ven!

Tezuka cerró el grifo del agua y fue a atender a quien le llamaba. Al llegar a la habitación encontró a Kikumaru sentado en la orilla de la cama, sosteniendo una cuchara en una mano y un tazón en la otra. Fuji, que estaba reclinado sobre varias almohadas, abría la boca dócilmente para recibir los alimentos.

-Ven, acércate.

El sólo dio un paso hacia adentro.

-Fuji tiene algo que decirte.

Por un segundo las miradas del capitán y el genio se cruzaron. Después Fuji desvió la vista.

-Tezuka...

-¿Sí?

Fuji miraba su pijama como si se tratara de la cosa más interesante.

-Bueno, sólo quería darte las gracias por permanecer en el hospital y por cuidar de mí en ausencia de mis padres…

Kikumaru lucia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su expresión asemejaba a la de un padre orgulloso de su hijo.

-No ha sido nada, no te preocupes.

Tezuka asintió y dio media vuelta para salir.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el cuarto de baño, donde se desvistió y entró en la ducha. Después de un día en el hospital y otro mas vigilando el sueño de Fuji, el agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo se sentía como el cielo.

Una vez terminada la práctica (que en esa estación del año se llevaba acabo dentro del gimnasio) todo el equipo se dirigió a casa de Fuji. Llegaron justo a tiempo, pues al poco rato comenzó a nevar. Cada uno se tomo unos minutos para saludar a su compañero. Luego Kawamura preparo comida para todos.

Los chicos disfrutaron de una buena comida y un delicioso te verde, cortesía de la madre del capitán. Antes del anochecer los regulares se despidieron. Kikumaru subió a darle de comer a Fuji. Así puso en orden la mesa y se fue a ver televisión. Tezuka se encargo de los trastos sucios.

-Sólo quería agradecerme, sólo eso...

Tezuka lavaba su cabeza con frenesí.

Al principio tenía la esperanza de que aquellas palabras no significarían nada para él, que pronto las olvidaría. Pero se equivocó. Desde esta mañana no había pasado un solo minuto sin que martillaran dentro de su cabeza. Las recordaba con claridad una por una…

_Desde que recuerdo las ilusiones para mi habían sido momentáneas, las emociones pasajeras y la alegría lejana. ¿Pero sabes? Ahora me parece que todo me ha estado esperando en un solo lugar, en una sola persona, en ti. He preguntado a la gente tratando de entender lo que me pasa. Y su respuesta me sorprendió porque siempre fue la misma, simple y directa. Lo llaman amor. Y tu Tezuka, ¿Como llamarías a este sentimiento gracias al que he encontrado el sentido de vivir?_

_Sachiko._

Tezuka echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para dejar que el agua cayera de lleno sobre su cara.

-Sachiko... ¿Quien será?

El agua se detuvo. Tezuka caminaba sobre el frío azulejo mientras sujetaba una toalla a sus caderas.

-Juraría que la vi… pero era un sueño. Es decir, ¿quién creería que…? Es una estupidez el siquiera pensarlo.

Se quedo de pie frente al espejo. De las puntas de su pelo caían gotitas de agua que iban a parar hasta los dedos de sus pies.

-Pero entonces, ¿qué hace una cosa como ésa escondida en su casa? ¿Será que conoce a la persona que escribió la nota? O peor aún, tal vez de alguna forma él la recibió y con el ánimo de fastidiarme, nunca me la entregó.

No era que muriera por salir con cuanta chica se atravesara en su camino, sino que el pensamiento de que alguien se entrometía en su vida privada le resultaba repugnante.

Al cabo de unas horas, todos estaban agotados. Oishi y Kikumaru se acomodaron cada uno en un sofá. Tezuka optó por el piso.

Desde su lugar podía escuchar los leves ronquidos de Oishi y ver cómo Kikumaru lanzaba su pierna sobre el respaldo del sofá. Él mismo sentía que no podría permanecer ni un minuto más despierto. Se preguntó si volvería a ver aquel extraño sueño. Si así fuera, tal vez descubriría lo que deseaba saber. Hundió su cara en la almohada y con eso dio por terminado el día.

* * *

No lo soportaba más. Durante varios minutos trató de ignorarlo, sin éxito. Se levantó y con cierta torpeza anduvo de aquí a allá hasta dar con la fuente del molesto ruido: un gato de pelo blanco y negro. Parado sobre sus patas traseras arañaba la puerta de la habitación de Fuji.

Sin pensárselo, Tezuka le abrió. De inmediato el minino echó a correr al interior y de un salto subió al lecho de su amo, entonando persistentes maullidos. El genio lo recibió con gusto, acariciándole las suaves orejas. Aunque las andanzas del felino sobre sus costillas resultaban dolorosas, no hizo el más mínimo intento para quitárselo de encima.

-Buenos días.

Con una sonrisa Fuji saludo a Tezuka.

-Buenos días. Disculpa, he sido yo quien lo dejó entrar.

Tezuka tomó al gato y lo dejó en el piso, pero éste regreso a la cama en un segundo.

-¡No!

Tezuka volvió a bajar al gato y éste volvió a subir.

-¡Detente!

El capitán iba por su tercer intento, pero la curiosa mirada de Fuji lo detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?

Fuji dijo algo en un susurro tan bajo que Tezuka no alcanzó a escuchar nada.

-¿Perdón?

-Tiene hambre, me pregunto si podrías...

La voz seguía siendo baja, pero lo suficiente audible para Tezuka.

-Entiendo.

-Eres muy amable. En la cocina encontraras su alimento.

El capitán asintió y se llevó al gato en el regazo.

En la cocina, Kikumaru cerraba el frigorífico con un punta pie.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar alimento para gato?

-En esa canasta.

Efectivamente, al lado del microondas había una enorme canasta atiborrada de latas y cajas. Tezuka tomó una de las latas y leyó la etiqueta.

-Salmón. ¿Que hace esto aquí?

-Digamos que Fuji quiere mucho a su gatito. Bueno, en realidad el gatito de Yuta, porque fue el quien lo trajo.

-Ese Fuji...

El animalito que hasta ese momento lo había estado mirando con curiosidad, comenzó frotarse contra sus brazos. Tezuka pasó la mano sobre su lomo, haciendo que ronroneara de gusto. A continuación, siguiendo las instrucciones de Kikumaru le sirvió salmón, croquetas, leche y agua.

-¿Se lo comerá todo?

-Sí, durante el transcurso del día lo hará. ¡Ay! ¡A mi también me gustaría tener una mascota, pero en mi casa ya no cabe ni un alfiler!

Por una vez, Tezuka sabia muy bien de lo que estaba hablando el chico pelirrojo.

Kikumaru le dio una taza de café y un paquetito que contenía tres rebanadas de panque. Tezuka lo reconoció de inmediato, era aquel relleno de frutas con un toque de brandy.

-Kikumaru, este panque solo lo producen en Karuizawa y es muy costoso. No es correcto que tomes algo así. Aunque tú y Fuji sean buenos amigos no debes tomarte tales libertades.

-Tezuka, no lo estoy hurtando. Fuji me pidió que te lo diera.

Kikumaru parecía ofendido. Y aunque Tezuka no dejaba de pensar que estaba causando molestias, el argumento de su compañero fue suficiente.

-Siendo así, te lo agradezco. Por cierto, ¿cuándo fue Fuji a Karuizawa?

-No fue a Karuizawa. Su tía se los obsequio cuando fuimos a Chiba, en el verano. Pobre Fuji, se dio un buen susto.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, pues es que…

Kikumaru se puso un poco inquieto, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que había dicho algo que no debía.

-¿Y bien?

-Es que me desmayé.

El jugador acrobático se veía sumamente avergonzado.

-¿Como que te desmayaste?

-Anduvimos a pie durante horas y el calor era tremendo. Supongo que me deshidraté. Cuando desperté Fuji estaba a mi lado, totalmente sofocado y sudando. Al no ver a nadie cerca corrió por la calle cuesta arriba, hasta una cafetería para pedir ayuda. Y para colmo, cuando regresamos y se lo contamos a mi mamá, ella lo regañó horrible.

Tezuka se quedó perplejo. Antes de que pudiera articular una palabra, fueron interrumpidos.

-Buenos días.

Los dos muchachos voltearon hacia atrás. Oishi estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿No hay algo para mí?

Kikumaru señaló una tercera taza. Oishi se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Tezuka.

-La próxima semana será la última antes de las vacaciones. Pienso que no estaría mal una reunión.

-¡Me encantan las fiestas de fin de año, nya!

-Tezuka, ¿que opinas?

-Esta bien.

-Entonces ya está decidido. Es tarde, debemos apurarnos.

-Pero Fujiko no puede estar solo.

-Yo me quedaré.

-¿Que te parece si hoy me quedo yo? Tú puedes ir a descansar.

-No. Solo dile a Inui que me consiga los apuntes de clase.

-Como digas.

Oishi suspiró resignado. Hacia mucho tiempo que había aprendido a no contradecir a su amigo.

La pareja dorada de Seigaku preparo sus cosas y salió con rumbo al colegio. Hasta que los vio desaparecer, Tezuka aparento normalidad. Pero una vez solo dejo que sus manos recorrieran su cabello con desesperación.

-¿Qué me está pasando? Estoy perdiendo la razón…

Le hubiera gustado correr tras Kikumaru y detenerlo, preguntarle los detalles... Pero, ¿qué diría si lo escuchaba? Probablemente lo que él mismo pensaba: que estaba enloqueciendo. Miró su reloj, eran las siete. Fuji aún no había desayunado. Regreso a la cocina y con alivio descubrió que Kikumaru había dejado preparada la ración del genio.

Tezuka subió al segundo piso y toco la puerta. Antes de entrar respiro hondo.

-Te he traído el desayuno.

-Oh, gracias.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Aburrido.

-¿Quieres que encienda el televisor?

-Ya probé antes y no hay nada interesante.

-Bueno, deberás soportar un par de días.

-Cerca de aquí hay un parque, ¿que tal si vamos?

-No puedes ni mantenerte en pie, mucho menos caminar.

-Pero si me ayudas...

-Deja de pensar en tonterías y come por favor.

Fuji no dijo más. Tezuka tuvo la impresión de que había sido demasiado duro.

-Podría leer algo para ti.

Fuji levanto la mirada.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. ¿Que te gustaría?

-El principito.

-¿Un cuento para niños?

-No precisamente. Apuesto a que te agradara.

La sonrisa de Fuji había reaparecido.

-Comenzaremos en cuanto termines de desayunar.

Tezuka se sintió mejor. Tenía el presentimiento de que pronto encontraría las respuestas que buscaba. Aunque para eso tuviera que hacer frente al único desafío que siempre consideró imposible de superar: ganarse la confianza de Fuji.


	4. Chapter 4

Tezuka froto sus pies, después de un rato habían comenzado a enfriarse. A pesar de eso aun no deseaba ir a dormir. Sentado en el piso y recargado sobre la puerta cerrada, sus ojos permanecían fijos sobre la delgada figura que yacía en la cama.

La reunión de fin de año había sido un éxito. Eso si, mucho mas tranquila que el año pasado porque Fuji seguía recuperándose y Kikumaru no tenia disponible a su "socio en el crimen", por así decirlo. Esta vez hubo dos nuevos invitados: Ryusaki Sakuno, la nieta de la entrenadora y Yuta, el hermano menor de Fuji. Había venido desde el otro lado de la ciudad para ver como se encontraba su hermano tras el accidente.

Mientras que Fuji era sociable y alegre, Yuta era bastante reservado y algo caprichoso. Yuta gustaba de estar al tanto de las últimas tendencias de la moda, en cambio el aspecto de Fuji era más bien clásico y formal, aunque sin dejar de ser juvenil. A Tezuka le sorprendió que dos personas de la misma sangre fueran tan diferentes. Durante la conversación que tuvieron se dio cuenta que Yuta tenia algo que parecía decir con claridad que era el menor, aunque la diferencia fuera solo de un año y su aspecto físico quisiera decir lo contrario. Además, Yuta no poseía la singular dulzura que brotaba de manera tan natural en el genio.

Entre uno y otro bocado, hablaron de diversos temas. Para el capitán lo mas interesante había sido la parte en que Yuta le contó sobre su infancia al lado de sus padres y hermanos. Ellos eran originarios de Chiba y habían crecido al lado de sus primos y un montón de amigos. Muy lejos de lo que la gente podría pensar, Yuta había sido el hijo mas deseado por el matrimonio Fuji. Yumiko había sido concebida un par de meses después de su matrimonio. Fue una verdadera sorpresa pues aun no planeaban tener hijos. Por su parte Syuusuke había venido al mundo en gran medida por la presión de sus abuelos, que no veían bien que Yumiko se estuviese criando sola. Finalmente Yuta había nacido del deseo mutuo de sus padres por tener un tercer hijo.

Tezuka sabia bien que la belleza de Yumiko hacia que los chicos se sonrojaran y que Yuta detestaba que lo compararan con su hermano mayor. Lo que no sabía era que Fuji guardaba un enorme parecido con su abuela paterna. De ella había heredado su carácter y esos hermosos ojos azules. Tezuka siempre considero extraordinario que un japonés tuviera ojos de color pero cuando Yuta menciono que la abuela Fuji era inglesa, todo cobro sentido.

La llegada a Tokio no había sido fácil. No conocían a nadie y pronto su padre fue enviado al extranjero. A casi tres años, cada uno había encontrado su camino. Yumiko en su nueva compañía, Yuta en Saint Rudolph y Fuji en Seigaku.

Yuta le pregunto si le hubiera gustado tener hermanos, a lo que el capitán no contesto enseguida. En realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello. Así que simplemente le expuso su situación. No se sentía solo por no tener hermanos y además para sus padres era una ventaja concentrarse en los gastos y educación de un solo hijo. Yuta asintió. Le confeso que estaba muy contento porque al final la naturaleza había actuado a su favor y le había dado un hermano.

Cuando su madre estaba embarazada, los pronósticos médicos apuntaban a que daría a luz a una niña. Sus padres incluso ya habían pensando en el nombre que le darían a su hija. Definitivamente tener a tres mujeres cuidándole las espaldas habría sido caótico. De todos modos el nombre que habían elegido era muy bonito y si alguna vez tenia una hija la llamaría así, Sachiko. Tezuka sintió un tremendo ardor en la garganta. Involuntariamente había tragado todo el te caliente.

El frió se había extendido a sus brazos. Faltaba muy poco para que amaneciera. Tezuka se puso de pie y camino hacia donde Fuji dormía profundamente. Todos se habían ido desde hace horas, solo quedaba el porque se había negado a regresar antes de dejar todo en perfecto orden. Para que Fuji no se perdiera la reunión, habían acordado hacerla en su casa. Después de ver lo tarde que era para cuando había terminado de recoger, Fuji lo invito a pasar la noche.

Ahora sabia que no estaba equivocado, había encontrado la respuesta que buscaba. Llego a través de la persona más inesperada: Fuji Yuta. El capitán se inclino y coloco un suave beso en la comisura de los labios del genio.

-Siempre has sido tú.

Tras una ultima mirada, se metió en el futon.

En la opinión de Tezuka, pocas personas tenían un apetito como el de Kikumaru. La gente que lo viera podría pensar que estaba disfrutando del manjar más exquisito del mundo. Y es que a diferencia de Momoshiro y Echizen, Kikumaru no devoraba sin sentido, se deleitaba saboreando cada bocado hasta del alimento más sencillo.

-Tezuka, esta delicioso.

-Solo es pollo frito.

-Si, pero es el mejor pollo que he comido. ¡Que lastima que no puedas probarlo!

A lado de Kikumaru, Fuji comía una sopa de verduras. Con el fin de no tener problemas con la sanción de sus heridas, debía evitar el consumo de carne durante algunos días.

-Esta bien, la sopa esta muy buena. ¿Tezuka, podrías servirme un poco más?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Vaya, por fin comerás decentemente!

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Lo sabes bien.

-No, no lo se.

-A mi también sírveme de esa sopa. Si Fujiko ha pedido mas, es porque realmente debe estar buena.

-¿No crees que ya es suficiente con el pollo?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Lo sabes bien.

-No, no lo se.

Tezuka permanecía de pie, mirando desconcertado como sus compañeros hablaban.

-Si sigues así, engordaras. ¿Piensas que a la profesora Ryusaki le hará alguna gracia?

-Solo lo dices porque estas tan flaco.

-¡Eiji!

-¡Vamos, no te enojes!

Kikumaru metió un pedazo de pollo en la boca de Fuji. El genio lo miraba furibundo, pero comenzó a masticar sin decir nada. Kikumaru sonreía con cariño, mientras revolvía el pelo de su amigo. Tezuka opto por salir al jardín.

Estando en el lugar que se había convertido en su refugio, decidió que ya estaba harto. Perecía un idiota buscando pretextos para seguir cuidando de Fuji y aunque cada vez le molestaba más ver escenas como la anterior, no hacia nada para evitarlo. Pondría las cosas en claro de una vez por todas. Se giro y al abrir la puerta de vidrio, encontró a Kikumaru llevando a Fuji a la sala.

-Tezuka, vamos a ver una película. ¿Nos acompañas?

-No, lo siento. Asegúrate de que Fuji estará seguro y ven al estudio.

-Entiendo.

Cuando Kikumaru entro en el estudio, Tezuka lo esperaba apoyado en el escritorio.

-¿Que sucede?

Como respuesta, Tezuka extendió el brazo. En la mano tenia una hoja que el pelirrojo reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Como la obtuviste?

-¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?

-No podía, le prometí que guardaría el secreto.

-No tiene fecha. ¿Cuando la escribió?

Kikumaru se quedo mirándolo. Los ojos de Tezuka reflejaban desesperación pura.

-¡Contéstame! ¿Cuando la escribió?

-En el verano, a nuestro regreso de Chiba.

-¿Porque no me la entrego?

-Tezuka, espera. Ya se que esto debe ser...

-¡Kikumaru!

Kikumaru se estremeció ante la autoritaria voz de su capitán.

-Por favor no grites, te escuchara.

-Entonces responde.

Kikumaru tomo aire.

-Bien, te explicare. Fuji pensaba obsequiarte la raqueta como regalo de cumpleaños. No lo hizo por que ese día, Inui nos revelo que llevabas tres semanas saliendo con una chica. ¿Recuerdas?

Tezuka asintió, Kikumaru decía la verdad.

Ambos se habían conducido con cautela, pues deseaban evitar el alboroto que se armaría en la escuela si se hacia publico su noviazgo. Y por eso para Inui resulto extremadamente satisfactorio soltar la noticia en los vestidores, justo cuando los regulares se preparaban para ir a comer ramen y festejar el cumpleaños del capitán. Tezuka no se arrepentía de haber iniciado esa relación, pero su decepción al descubrir la apatía que la niña tenia hacia el tenis, era innegable. Solo un mes después, Tezuka dio por terminado su noviazgo. Recordaba bien la tristeza de la chica que trato de detenerlo, pero simplemente no estaba dispuesto a estar con alguien por obligación.

-Si Inui no hubiera hablado...

Esta vez fue Kikumaru el que asintió.

-¿Como puede actuar así? Me refiero a su indiferencia...

-Cuando esta contigo se pone muy nervioso, luego sus nervios se convierten en tensión. La mejor manera que ha encontrado para sobrellevarlo, es hacer a un lado lo que le atormenta. Fingir que tú no eres tan importante. Creo que su mayor confusión viene de haberse enamorado de la última persona que hubiera imaginado. Son tan diferentes que no tiene idea de como comportarse frente a ti.

-No comprendo, es tan extraño.

-Bueno, para Fuji nunca ha sido fácil expresar sus sentimientos.

-¿Y tu? Es decir, eres su mejor amigo ¿No has tratado de guiarlo?

-Por supuesto que si. Siempre estuve a favor de que te dijera la verdad. Pero la forma en que lo haría, o si lo haría o no, era solo su decisión.

Tezuka dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-No puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo... ¿Porque no me di cuenta?

-Acaso tu...

-Si.

Tezuka observo como la tristeza invadió el rostro de Kikumaru.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Piensas que esta mal?

-Escúchame con atención, hay algo que debes saber. Ese mismo fin de semana, le pedí ayuda porque tenía algunos problemas con la configuración de la computadora. Fuji fue a mi casa y salió el tema de lo que había sucedido el día de tu cumpleaños. Me dijo que había pensado mucho sobre el asunto. Normalmente cuando hablaba de ti, se inquietaba, pero esa vez estaba inusualmente sereno. Tezuka, el dijo que lo mejor seria olvidarte... Y no te ha vuelto a mencionar desde entonces.

Por varios minutos los dos permanecieron en silencio. Kikumaru se sentía muy mal por haber acabado con la ilusión de Tezuka. Pero el capitán no debía ser engañado.

-Mira, no puedo asegurarte nada. Tal vez solo ha estado guardándoselo todo, tal vez lo que sentía por ti aun esta ahí...

-Tiene a alguien más. Eso aclara cualquier duda.

La voz de Tezuka reflejaba toda la amargura que le había causado la revelación del jugador acrobático. Al escucharlo, Kikumaru se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

-¡Es mi culpa! ¡Fuji casi se mata por mi culpa!

Tezuka se acerco despacio y con cuidado le descubrió la cara.

-¿Que estas diciendo? Tú no manejabas cuando ocurrió.

Limpiándose las lagrimas que no había logrado detener, Kikumaru continuo.

-Yo fui quien los presento. Sanae... fue ella... la nieve hizo que perdiera el control del auto. Lo peor es que cuando vio lo mal herido que estaba Fujiko, huyo. Lo abandono a su suerte.

-¿Como podría alguien hacer algo tan bajo?

-Si no hubiera sido por un muchacho que pasaba por ahí y llamo a una ambulancia...

Kikumaru abrazo a Tezuka.

-No fue tu culpa, tranquilízate.

Mientras el pelirrojo lloraba en su hombro, Tezuka libraba una lucha interna para no derrumbarse. Ahora mas que nunca estaba agradecido porque pese al acto inhumano de esa chica, Fuji había sobrevivido. Pero al mismo tiempo, no soportaba el dolor de haber llegado demasiado tarde a el. Cuando Kikumaru estuvo más calmado, el capitán lo aparto y le entrego la nota.

-Gracias por hablarme con la verdad.

-Aun no me has dicho como te enteraste de todo esto.

-Fue solo una coincidencia.

Sin esperar la reacción de su compañero, Tezuka se encamino hacia la salida.

-¿A donde vas?

Sin mirar atrás y sin detenerse, Tezuka respondió.

-A ninguna parte, no te preocupes. Simplemente quiero estar solo.

Después de que la figura de Tezuka desapareciera, Kikumaru se quedo absorto, mirando la nota.

-Ustedes no merecen esto.


	5. Chapter 5

Tezuka estaba seguro que había algo muy especial en el tenis. Cuando jugaba, el mundo alrededor desaparecía. Solo pensaba en seguir adelante, en ser el mejor. Su mente y cuerpo alcanzaban una increíble sincronía. Por eso incluso en un momento como este, deseaba estar en las canchas. Tal vez estando aquí podría pensar las cosas con serenidad.

Con paso firme se había adentrado en las pistas, dejando sus huellas marcadas en la nieve. Luego aparto la escarcha de una de las bancas y se sentó. Lentamente destapo la caja de su almuerzo y empezó a comer.

Los últimos días habían sido complicados. Por primera vez se enfrentaba a un escenario en el que su fortaleza y perseverancia no podían hacer nada para ayudarlo. No sabía cómo lograría dejar atrás todo esto.

Recordaba bien la peculiar noche en la que había despertado repentinamente. Después de varios minutos, imágenes de un sueño vinieron a su mente. Estaba algo confundido. Que tuviera fantasías sexuales era normal. Que las tuviera con uno de sus compañeros de equipo, definitivamente no. Sin embargo se tranquilizo pensando que todo era causa del cansancio y volvió a la cama, sin molestarse en nada más. Había cometido el primer error.

En los siguientes días sucedió con tanta frecuencia que la hora de dormir se convirtió en un martirio. Llego a la conclusión de que la amistad de Fuji no era conveniente y comenzó a apartarse de él. Pero ni siquiera la distancia entre ellos funciono. Finalmente la única solución que encontró fue privarse del sueño. Una taza de café caliente y un libro se volvieron sus compañeros de todas las noches.

Al principio parecía que funcionaba, el dormir solo un par de horas no le daba tiempo a su cerebro para maquinar extrañas ideas. Pero poco después descubrió que la situación se había salido de su control, pues ya no era capaz de dormir aunque lo deseara. Su desesperado hábito se había convertido en enfermedad.

La falta de descanso lo volvió sumamente irritable, especialmente hacia Kikumaru. Y es que el chico pasaba la mitad del entrenamiento armando un alboroto, la otra mitad distrayendo a Oishi y el resto del día pegado a la única persona a la que no debía acercarse. Por otro lado, a Fuji simplemente no le importaba que se hubiera alejado de el. Ni siquiera intento averiguar los motivos. Entonces pensó que la decepción que sentía era causada por haber sobrevalorado la amistad entre los dos.

Nunca había sido un sentimentalista y sabia que al igual que cuando termino su relación con Keiko, debía sobreponerse al tropiezo. Pero extrañamente, esta vez le resultaba mucho más difícil. Incluso comenzó a preocuparle la idea de que Fuji solo lo hubiera tolerado por ser su superior dentro de la escuela y que ahora estaba feliz por haberse liberado de ese compromiso.

Así llego aquella hermosa mañana de diciembre. Las nubes habían desaparecido y el sol brillaba como pocas veces. Sin embargo la nieve aun lo cubría todo y el intenso frio no había desaparecido. Guiado por su curiosidad había ido a parar a esa tienda. Y el resultado fue tan sorprendente como abrumador. Algunas veces se pregunto si debía ir con esa mujer y cuestionarla sobre lo sucedido, pero siempre terminaba renunciando sabiendo que era su culpa por confiar en un desconocido.

En la actualidad ya no le interesaba esa cuestión. Lo único que deseaba era encontrar la manera de desaparecer todo lo que Fuji le hacía sentir.

-Aquí estas.

Tezuka volteo para ver entrar a Fuji.

-¿Puedo?

-Adelante.

Fuji limpio la otra mitad de la banca y tomo asiento.

-¿Que haces?

-Solo pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-En mi raqueta.

-¿Hay algo malo con ella?

-Las cuerdas están demasiado flojas.

-Eso se arreglara encordándola. Echizen sabe de un buen sitio.

-Tal vez sería mejor una nueva.

-¿Ya no te agrada la que tienes?

Tezuka bebió un poco de agua.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de un cambio.

-En ese caso, ¿no sería mejor si esperas a la primavera? Los partidos en las canchas son más emocionantes.

-No puedo esperar.

-Vaya, tu sí que sabes lo que quieres.

-Fuji, ¿ya almorzaste?

-Todavía no.

-Entonces date prisa y explícame a que has venido. Solo quedan diez minutos para que suene la campana.

-Oh, sí. La profesora Ryusaki esta buscándote.

-Bien, gracias.

Tezuka se puso de pie.

-Oishi dijo que superaste la crisis de insomnio.

-Es verdad.

-También dijo que le preocupa la manera en que lo conseguiste.

-No hay de qué preocuparse.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Te veré mas tarde.

-Espera.

Tezuka se detuvo y se volvió hacia Fuji.

-¿Que hizo Eiji que te molesto tanto?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me he dado cuenta que desde hace poco te evita. Recuerdo que el último día que estuviste en mi casa lo reprendiste.

-Kikumaru no se comportaba.

-¿En serio? No recuerdo que hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Eso es porque siempre eres tan descuidado.

-No te entiendo...

-No importa. Me voy.

- Tezuka, ¿si Eiji estuviera en apuros me lo dirías, verdad?

-Si estas tan preocupado pregúntale directamente a Kikumaru.

-Ya lo intente, pero enseguida cambia el tema o sale corriendo con cualquier excusa.

-Pues deberás insistir. Hablar conmigo no te servirá de nada.

-Es solo que no puedo quitarme la idea de que hay un conflicto entre ustedes.

-No imagines cosas.

-Tal vez es que...

En ese momento la campana interrumpió las palabras de Fuji.

-Fuji, démonos prisa.

De inmediato ambos salieron de las canchas. Para cuando entraron al edificio todos los alumnos ya estaban en sus clases. Finalmente llegaron al pasillo donde debían separarse.

-Nos vemos.

-Sera mejor que no llegues tarde.

Como de costumbre, cuando Tezuka regresaba a casa ya empezaba a oscurecer. Al pasar por el mini super checaba su teléfono, pues en ocasiones su madre le enviaba un mensaje encargándole algún suplemento para la cena. Hoy era uno de esos días.

La puerta automática le dio paso y enseguida se dirigió hacia los productos congelados. De ahí tomo dos pequeñas bolsas de un contenido violáceo y fue a la caja. El chico que atendía trabajaba en la tienda a tiempo parcial mientras estudiaba la universidad. Tezuka lo sabía porque vivían en la misma calle.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Es todo?

-Si es to...

-También llevaremos esta. No te preocupes, yo la pagare.

-No es necesario.

Tezuka pago y espero. El muchacho realizaba normalmente sus labores pero de repente sus manos se detuvieron y luego le entrego el cambio sin mirarlo a la cara. Era inusual que se comportara tan arisco pero Tezuka no le dio mayor importancia y salió.

-Gracias por la manzana.

-De nada.

Fuji le había pedido que terminaran la plática que dejaron pendiente por la mañana. Hubiera preferido ya no escuchar más de ese tema, pero no quería ser grosero. Así que solo le ofreció el tiempo que tenían hasta que llegaran a la parada del autobús.

-Hable con Eiji durante la clase de ingles.

-Eso no está bien. Kikumaru no es del tipo que puede darse el lujo de distraerse.

-Lo sé, pero al menos conseguí que hablara. Dijo algo de haber cometido un error cuyas consecuencias terminaste pagando tu. Aunque se negó a darme detalles.

-Si así fuera no tendría nada de extraordinario. Como su capitán soy responsable de ustedes y su conducta. Y si un miembro del club comete alguna falta por supuesto que tendré que asumir las consecuencias.

-Así que se trata de tenis...

-¿Que mas podría ser?

-Claro... Bueno, hemos llegado.

Tezuka aprovecho la oportunidad para ceñirse un poco más la bufanda y consultar la hora en su reloj.

-Puedo esperar solo, no te preocupes.

-Está bien, el autobús ya no tarda.

-¿Que tal las vacaciones?

-Estuve ayudando a mi padre.

-¿Este año no hicieron planes para ir a escalar?

-Mi madre y mi abuelo enfermaron de gripe.

-Que mala suerte. Debió ser aburrido.

-Me mantuve ocupado.

-Pero no es lo mismo que ir a divertirte... Mi hermana dice que no hay cosa que le alegre más que salir con su novio.

-Es normal disfrutar la compañía de quien es especial para uno.

-Apuesto a que te diste un tiempo para estar con tu persona especial.

Tezuka casi olvidaba lo cuidadoso que había sido con su ruptura. Esta vez nadie, ni siquiera Inui estaba al tanto de la situación.

-No hubo oportunidad.

-No creo que estuviera muy contenta con eso.

-Ella entiende que a veces nuestras actividades no coinciden.

-Que madura. Sin duda están hechos el uno para el otro.

-Y que me dices tú, ¿Sanae fue a visitarte?

-Si, tres veces por semana. Me ayudaba a regar mis cactus porque todavía no podía bajar las escaleras. Escuchábamos música y hablamos de muchas cosas. ¿Sabes? Ella estudia en Hyoutei y dice que Atobe está preparando la fiesta de graduación en grande. Esta muy emocionada, pero a la vez triste porque se separara de sus amigos. Siempre era muy atenta conmigo. Bueno, a veces exageraba un poco. Me hacía sentir como si con el más mínimo esfuerzo me fuera romper, pero no me molestaba. Es bueno saber que alguien se preocupa así por ti.

Los ojos de Tezuka estaban clavados en el asfalto del camino. Temía que si miraba de frente a Fuji, todo lo que guardaba dentro se desbordaría. Que terminaría gritándole lo mucho deseaba haber sido él quien estuviera a su lado. Y la rabia que lo invadía solo de imaginar que su relación con esa chica ya hubiera sobrepasado las barreras de unos simples besos. Ya sabía que la presencia de Fuji lo llevaba a sus límites, por eso no lo quería cerca. Pero a veces sencillamente pasaba y ese tipo de circunstancias se volvían un calvario para él.

-Aquí viene.

Tezuka levanto la vista para ver la llegada del autobús.

-Entonces, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Tezuka dio la media vuelta. Al menos por hoy había terminado. Solo quedaba pensar en la cena caliente que lo esperaba en casa.


End file.
